Love against Love
by iYukiru4Ever
Summary: Yukiru: When a girl names Clarissa comes to Yuki and Tohru's highschool as an exchange student, she fall's in love with...Yuki! But Yuki and Tohru are in love...And Clarissa's not going to give up on Yuki. Sorry this is a horrible summary!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic, so yea... ^^; Sorry if it's not that good, please read and review~! :D**

**Disclaimer: I uh, don't own Fruits Basket. Just sayin.**

Chapter One:

Tohru's P.O.V:

"Rrrrinnnggg!" The school bell rang, signaling all of us that it was time for lunch. I spotted Yuki, about to get up from his desk. "Hi Yuki! Would you like to sit with me, Hana, Uo, Haru, Momiji, and Kyou at lunch today?" I asked

He smiled up at me and replied, "Sorry Tohru. I have a student council meeting because of the American exchange students. Maybe next time?" "Alright, thats okay!" I smiled. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked away.

Yuki's P.O.V:

I walked to the student council office, and spotted 8 American girls standing around. "Oh, Yuki, you're here!" exclaimed President Takei. "Here is Clarissa Makenzie Emerson, she is going to be in your class. Please lead her to lunch now." A girl with glowing blonde hair, and shimmery tuquoise eyes went up to him, and said, "Hi! I'm Clarissa, nice to meet you! You must be Yuki!" She smiled from ear to ear. "Nice to meet you." I replied back. We walked slowly to the lunch room while chatting a bit. "So, Yuki, who are your friends?" she asked. I replied saying that Tohru was my best friend, along with Momiji and Haru. "Oh, that's cool! We should sit with them at lunch!" "Okay, sure. "

Clarissa's P.O.V:

I looked up into Yuki lavender eyes while we were walking to the lunch room. "He's really cute," I thought. He told me

about his friends, and I carefully listened. Who was this Torhu Honda?

Tohru's P.O.V:

I spotted Yuki and a blonde haired girl walking into the lunch room. I waved happily at Yuki, and he waved back with a cute smile. "Didn't you say you couldn't eat lunch with us?" I asked curiously. "Well, President Takei told us to eat at the lunch room. May I sit here?" "Of course!" I said. Yuki introduced all of us to Clarissa Makenzie Emerson. She was amazingly gorgeous. She had long, straight blonde hair, and beautiful turquoise eyes that shined against the light. "I'll be right back, I just need to use the bathroom." Clarissa said. She quickly walked away without saying anything after. Uo finally said, "So, how's this Clarissa girl?What does she do? Is she a sissy type like those annoying Prince Yuki Fan Club girls?" "Hmmmm...I'm actually not very sure. I only met her an hour ago,so..." Yuki said.

Clarissa's P.O.V:

I started to run by the time I got out of the lunchroom. I stopped at Yuki's locker, number 2019. I dug through his backpack, searching for any evidence of a romantic relationship or girlfriend. I finally pulled out a picture of Tohru and Yuki...Kissing. I shrieked in my mind. I knew there was something strange about this Tohru girl. I must take her away from my Yuki!

3 Hours Later...

"Thank you SO much for walking me here, Yuki. " "Your welcome, Clarissa." Yuki replied in his sweet, calm voice. I let him into my rented apartment room. We had some tea and talked for a bit. "Oh! Yuki, do

you want to watch a movie here with me? There's this new movie I got recently and its really good!" I exclaimed. He protested, saying he had to go back home to help out Tohru on studying, but I ignored him. I flashed the Titanic DVD at him, and pulled him next to me on the cream, leather couch. We silently watched the movie. During the movie, I slowly detached my eyes away from the screen, and looked into Yuki's eyes. "Okay, I can do this!" I thought. I slowly started to put my head down on his lap, moaning his name. "What's wrong, Clarissa? Are you not feeling well?" He took a quilt from nearby and pulled it over me. I slowly took my hand and started to gently push his face towards mine, very slowly. I leaned in to kiss him, but he shoved me away. "Sorry Clarissa, I have to go back home to help out Tohru with her studying. See you on Monday!" He quickly dashed away, leaving me alone on the couch. I angrliy threw the stupid quilt off of myself, and whispered,"Tohru

Honda, you are SO going to be crushed!" I kicked at a crumpled up piece of paper on the floor. Wait a sec...A crumpled up piece of paper? I quickly flattened it out on the coffee table. It read:

"Dearest Tohru,

It's me, Yuki. I'm very sorry that I cannot say this in person yet, but I have something to tell you.

Everytime you smile, it makes my world go brighter, filled with happiness. Whenever we kiss, it makes me want to laugh and cry at the same time. The thing is, I love you Tohru. I love you more than anything else in this world. I hope you won't forget that~

Love,

Yuki"

After reading the letter from

Yuki to Tohru, it got me into rage. He must have dropped it by accident when he left. On monday, Yuki, will SURELY be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Tohru's P.O.V:

It was about 7 in the evening by the time Yuki had got home. "Sorry for being so late, Tohru!" he said. "No, no, its fine!" I was glad he was back. I looked around and made sure no one was in the kitchen, and layed my lips on Yuki's. His tounge begged for an opening, which I responded to by swirling my tounge in his mouth. The kiss was long and passionate, the types I enjoyed a lot. We stopped to catch our breaths. We started to lean in again, when Kyou walked in and said, "Finally, the damn rat is back. We've been waiting to eat dinner because of you, damn rat!" "Did you ever realize that you don't have to wait anymore? Your the one who's making us wait now with your idiotic comments, stupid cat. " Yuki replied calmly. "Then...Let's eat dinner now!" I said cheerfully. Suddenly, the phone started to ring. "I'll get it," said Yuki.

Yuki's P.O.V:

"Hello?"

"Hey Yuki, it's me, Clarissa. Are you alone? Can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Clarissa.

"Um...I have to eat dinner soon..." I wearily replied.

"This is going to be quick, kay'?"

"Alright..."

"I was just wondering if it was alright for you and I to meet up at a cafe right accross my house at around 11:30 in the morning. Is that okay?"

I paused. Was she trying to ask me out or something?

"Am i suppose to come alone?" I asked cautiously.

Clarissa giggled. "Yes, why?Are you scared? I don't bite, ya know."

Yuki smiled. He knew just what to do at times like this. "Sure I'll come, but I'm going to bring Torhu along with me. Sorry I gotta go eat dinner now, see you on Sunday!" I exclaimed.

"W-wait Yuki, don't hang up ye-" I hung up.

I went to the dinner table to find Kyou and Shigure already eating. "Sorry Yuki! Shigure and Kyou wanted to start eating so bad, so I let them."

"Oh, it's okay." I started to eat the beef stew Tohru had made for us, when she asked me, "Who was it? On the phone, I mean."

"It was just the new exchange student in our class, Clarissa. " I mumbled.

Later after dinner, I told Tohru about meeting up with Clarissa on Sunday. "Sure, I'd love to accompany you, Yuki!" she said cheerfully. I smiled. We gave our good night kisses, and prepared to go to bed.

Clarissa's P.O.V:

I was mad as hell. It was suppose to be a date with me and Yuki, not a get-together with Tohru! "Ugh!" I punched the white satin pillow on my bed. I was about to punch the pillow again, but paused. Well, if Tohru came along, I guess I could work my magic...To make her, jealous of course. I smiled my evil smile. Tohru Honda was going down. And Yuki will be mine, and we'll already be making out; in front of Tohru. Then, she'll back off of MY Yuki. Good night Yuki, I thought. Hope we have a romantic time like you and I wish for on Sunday. I closed my eyes a drifted off to sleep.

The next Saturday morning, I immediately turned up my MacBook Air to instant message with my friends from Michigan, Rixa Waters, Krystal Vitali, and Alysia "Alee" Rosen.

(I'm now going to start the IM conversation.)

xxrixaglamzxx: Hey Clarissa!

aleerosenheartsya: Heyy Rixa, Krystal, & Clarissa! :)

krystal_vitali874: Hi everybody!

I smiled. How I missed my girlies SO much! I wanted Yukito meet them so bad. The four of us started to IM about just our daily lives, especially mine since I was in Japan. Then suddenly, a window popped up on the screen saying, "yuki_sohma is online"

Oh. My. Gosh. Maybe I could IM him?Or even better, video chat with him? I went onto his profile and typed, "Hi Yuki! R u online?" I pressed the enter button. I waited for a minute or two, but he didn't reply. I decided to go back to my girlies. Suddenly, Krystal sent me an IM that I totally had forgetten to tell them about:

krystal_vitali874: So, did you meet any cute guys in Japan yet, Clarissa?

omg_its_clarissa: Ya, I totally did! His name is Yuki. ;)

I explained about the cafe situation on Sunday.

omg_its_clarissa: How am I suppose to get rid of this "Tohru Honda" girl? :-(

xxrixaglamzxx: Well, everybody likes you, so why not just make Yuki like you better without talking to the Torhu girl? It'll make you look innocent. ;)

We IM'ed for a bit more, and set out good byes. I now needed to buy a new outfit for Sunday. I decided to go to a near by mall, and also eat lunch there with another exchange student named Kara Schineztle. Her last name was weird. I can't even pronounce it right.

Yuki's P.O.V:

I decided to ask Tohru out today. I was planning on asking her on Sunday, until Clarissa called...

I knocked on Tohru's bedroom. "Come in!" she answered. I responded by opening the door and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. She blushed.

"Tohru...Do you want to go to the mall with me today?" I asked.

"Sure! I would totally be happy to, Yuki!" she answered happily.

"Great, than let's go now!"

Tohru's P.O.V:

Wow, Yuki had just asked me out! I was super happy, and smiled a ton.

"Tohru, want me to buy you that? You've seemed to be staring at it for quite a long time. " Yuki suddenly said.

"Oh, no! I'll just buy it myself!" I quickly took the shirt off the rack , and started to head towards the cashier, until Yuki blocked me with his arms out. I giggled.

"Yuki, I can't let you buy this for me! You even gave me a free home to stay in, and I don't want to ask for more!"

He swooped up to my face and said,

"Maybe this will change your mind..." and started to kiss me on the lips as passionetely as he could. As we were making out, he slowly started to pull the shirt out of my arms, and pulled away from the kiss.

"Didn't I say this would change your mind?" Yuki winked. I gasped.

"Wait no- Um, no Yuki-" He was already coming back with the shopping bag. I blushed like mad.

"Thank you so much Yuki!" I exclaimed. "I'll buy lunch for the two of us since you-" I got cut off by Yuki whispering to me, "No, no. Today's my treat." and started to give me butterfly kisses on my neck. I even moaned a little bit.

We ended up eating at the food court. We shared a plate of Fetuccini Alfredo spagetti with chicken on top. Yuki took a noodle and started to slurp it in, but very slowly. While he wasn't looking, I took the end of his strand and started to slurp it until I gave his a big kiss on his mouth. We both started to crack up like crazy. He smiled so cutely at me than usual. I was extremely happy.

Clarissa's P.O.V:

Me and Kara walked towards the food court to get some lunch. Until I saw...Them. Yuki and Tohru. Kissing. When they stopped, Yuki smiled ever so cutely.

"Hey, uh, Kara I'm just going to use the bathroom, kay'?"

I dashed off towards Yuki's table and made sure nobody saw me. I bumped into Tohru, making her plastic chair tip over.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. I started to pretend to help Tohru up. "Hey Yuki!" I greeted him with a smile. I dragged a near by chair and sat down. "Oooh, that pasta looks good! Let me taste!" With my quick reflexes, I grabbed Yuki's used fork and started to eat the noodles.

"Clarissa! There you are. " Kara appeared from behind me.

"Oh, hey Kara! See ya tomorow, Yuki! Heart you!" and dashed away with Kara.

Yuki's P.O.V:

"Tohru!" I jumped from my chair to help her up. "are you hurt anywhere? Are you alright? I'm so sorry about Clarissa! She must have been jealous of the two of us. "

"I think...We should go home, Yuki." She wobbled from her chair and tripped. I caught her quickly, and of corse I turned into a rat. Tohru put me in her jacket pocket, and we headed home. One tiny tear drop landed on my head while we were walking.

"Does Clarissa hate me...?" mummbled Tohru.

"No no!" I replied. "Let's talk about it tomorow. " We arrived home exhausted, and decided to take a nap.

"Erm...Yuki?" Tohri peeked into my room with a worried look.

"Oh, what is it Tohru my love?"

"Erm...Can I sleep with you!" Tohru started to blush like mad.

As an answer, I swooped her into my bed, and she snuggled in, being careful so she wouldn't embrace me.

"I...love you, Yuki. " She drifted off to sleep.


End file.
